The Loric Games
by Posk123
Summary: When Marina's little sister is reaped into the Loric Games, a sick reminder to all of Lorien that the Mogadorians are in control of their lives, Marina must volunteer. But conflict arises when the male tribute is Joseph Mellark, a tall, skinny 17-year-old boy, who Marina has crushed on for years. He and Marina both have an untold secret, that together, will keep them alive.
1. Reaped

**Here is what happened:**

**The Mogadorians attacked 60 years or so earlier...and the Nine young Garde attempted to leave, but they were stopped.**

**The Mogadorians decide it best to keep the Loric alive, since they are a powerful species and can be used for labor.**

**Lorien was divided into the Twelve districts and renamed 'Panem', with true-born Mogs living in luxury in the Capitol and the vat-born living as peacekeepers in the districts.**

**There was never any District Thirteen.**

**The Loric games began immediately after Setrakus Ra took power, to remind the Loric that the Mogadorians are in control.**

**The Loric still follow traditions like Garde living with Grandparents until a certain age then living with Cepan.**

**Garde are forbidden to use legacies, and most follow this rule because they are scared of the Mogadorians. This is punishable by DEATH!**

**The Great Expansion is still happening...most Mogs are on other worlds and the ones who can afford to live on Lorien, er Panem, do.**

** I hope you enjoy! Please give me any ideas on things I should change or things that will be in later chapters! Please review!**

**(Oh, and I didn't explain a lot of stuff because if you are reading this, it means you have read the Huger Games book, so that means that they don't need explanation)**

* * *

I wake up feeling that something is off. Something is different about today. But of course.

Today is the day of the Reaping.

I sit up in bed and look across the room. My eyes lay on Adele, my Cepan. She is asleep on the only other bed in our humble little home. She sleeps calmly and looks a bit younger in her life less form.

I get out of bed and get ready for a half day of hunting. I braid my hair down my back and head out.

Things are quiet, as apposed to normal days here in the Seam. This is District Twelve, the last District in Panem. The seam is the poor part of our District, which is a good 75% of it.

I reach the meadow and find the weak part in the fence. I stop and listen for the hum that tells me the wired fence is on. It isn't, which is no surprise. It is hardly ever on. The fence is suppose to separate the District from the woods on the other side. In theory, its suppose to be charged round the clock, but since we are lucky enough to get a few hours of power in the evenings, its usually safe to touch.

I climb under the wire that has been loose for years and head out into the wilderness. I retrieve my bow and sheath of arrows from where they are hidden in a tree, wrapped in plastic to keep out water. I probably could hunt without it, but I like the feel of it.

I check all my snares and come up with two rabbits and a squirrel. Then I see off in the distance, a doe. It's the first sign of spring and I can only imagine how must it's meat alone would sell for. I place an arrow in my bow and prepare to shoot.

"What are you going to do with that?" I hear a familiar voice say. It scares off the deer. Damn it. I turn to face Blade, my best friend. He's pretty tall and handsome, with the same Seam features as me. Olive skin tone, gray eyes, and brown hair.

"Blade! That's the first deer I have seen in months! Do you know how much money I could have made off that?" I yell at him. I'm not actually that mad.

"Yes, Seven, but what? You're just going to haul a fifty pound deer into the District on a day it is crawling with Mog peacekeepers?" he says. My real name is Marina, at least that is what my Cepan named me. He knows how much I hate being called Seven, yet he does it anyway. I got the nickname from being one of the chosen Garde. We were suppose to leave Lorien years ago. I was very young. The elders had put some sort of charm on us, only allowing for us to be killed in order of our numbers. I was number Seven out of the nine of us. But we never made it off the planet, and the charm was broken. Few people even know that I am, or was, a number, but tales of them float around the Districts. Some believe that Lorien will rise again with the power of the Numbers. I just want to be left alone. And that is why I don't tell people about me.

I give Blade a disapproving look and he just frowns.

"You can't run away from who you are," He says. Blade is one of those people who believes in the Numbers rising to power and restoring Lorien.

"Watch me," I say.

He ignores the comment and holds up a roll with an arrow through it, "Look what I shot," he jokes. It's real bakery bread, not the kind made from the rough terse grain. My smile widens. I pull the bread off the arrow and hold it too my mouth.

"uuum, still warm," I comment. "How much did it cost?"

"Only a squirrel. I think the old man was feeling sentimental today. Even wished me luck."

"Well don't we all feel a little closer today?" I say. Then remembering the cheese, I pull it out and show Blade, "Prim gave me this."

Blade brightens up even more, "Well thank you Prim."

Prim is my little sister. She lives with her own Cepan and I visit her often. This is her first year being in the Reaping, she just turned twelve a few months ago, the age that your name starts going into the Reaping. I'm worried for her. Though it is a sliver of a chance that she gets Reaped, I'm more worried for her state of mind. Prim has been scared about this nonstop.

Me and Blade strip a bush of all it's blueberries and spread the goat cheese from Prim on the roll. It's a feast compared to our normal intake.

"Oh, almost forgot," Blade says, taking a berry and positioning it like he was going to throw. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds-"

He throws the berry to me and I catch it in my mouth, breaking the delicate skin. "-Be _ever_ in your favor!" I finish. We try to make fun of the Reapings in any way we can. Mimicking the Up beat Mogadorian woman from the capitol, Effie Trinket, is our way of having fun.

Our conversation takes an unexpected turn.

"We could do it, you know," Blade says.

"Do what?" I question.

"Run off, leave the District." He tells me, "If we didn't have so many kids." he adds.

They're not our kids of course. There's Prim, my sister, and then Blade has two younger brothers and a younger sister. You might as well throw in my Cepan and his mother as well because they couldn't survive without us.

"I never want to have kids," I state.

"I might. If I didn't live here." Blade says.

"But you do." I counter.

"Never mind." He says harshly. Where did this conversation even come from? Why would we leave when there are so many people dependent on us putting food on the table? And kids? If Blade wants kids, he would have no problem finding a wife. Just about ever girl in school has a crush on Blade. But I don't really want him to go off and marry someone and have kids. I'm not jealous, it's just hard to find a good hunting partner.

"So what do you want to do?" Blade says, referring to weather we hunt, fish, or gather. We decide to fish, leaving the fishing poles in the water, and then go gather.

When we finish, we have a quart of strawberries, greens, medical herbs for Adele, fourteen fish and a varied selection of other animals.

We go to trade at the Hob, sort of like the black market of District Twelve. We easily trade some fish for some salt and Greasy Sae, the old woman who works a meal stand at the Hob, takes some of the greens off our hands in exchange for paraffin. We trade a few other stuff and then go to the back door of the Mayor's house to sell strawberries.

The door opens and there stands Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. You would think with her being the Mayor's daughter that she would be a spoiled brat, but she's all right. She doesn't really have a group of friends, like me, and we seem to end up doing activities together a lot. Sitting together at lunch, pairing up of sports activities, sitting by each other at school assembles.

Madge is wearing a beautiful white dress with a gold pin and has her hair pulled up with a pink ribbon. Reaping clothes.

"Pretty dress," Blade says. Madge shoots him a look to see if he was being sarcastic. He wasn't though. It _is_ a pretty dress.

We sell her some of the strawberries and as we are about to walk away, Madge says, "Good luck, Marina."

"You too, Madge," I reply.

Me and Blade evenly divide what we have and then go our separate ways.

"See you in the square," I say. The square is where the Reaping happens, at Two o'clock.

"Yeah," Blade says flatly, "Wear something pretty."

Before going home, I stop by at Prim's and drop off some of the supplies. She seems to be doing okay, so I go home to get ready.

Adele has laid out a pretty, light blue dress out for me. I know it is one of the dresses she had from her life before, so it must be special. I wash up before putting on the dress. By then, Prim and Laila, her Cepan, have arrived for lunch before the Reaping.

"You look beautiful," Prim compliments as Adele braids my long brown hair down my back.

"And nothing like myself," I add, looking at my reflection in our cracked mirror.

"I wish I looked like you," Prim says. She has a button down blouse and a light gray skirt, with the shirt tucked in. But the back of her blouse had become un-tucked and sticks out, forming what looks like a little duck tail.

"No, I wish I looked like you, little duck," I say, pulling away from Adele and bending down to re-tuck Prim's blouse. She giggles at her new nickname.

We sit down to eat, but none of us have much of an appetite. So we just drink some milk that Prim brought from her goat, Lady.

At 1:30, we head out to the square. Me and Prim sign in, like we're suppose to, then we must go to the sections that are roped off by gender and age. I tell Prim not to worry as she goes to where the twelve-year-olds stand.

I huddle with a group of sixteen-year-olds from the Seam and we all give each other respective nods.

And then it begins. Mayor Undersee gets up to the podium and says a few words of his speech before Haymitch, the only District Twelve Victor, comes stumbling onstage. He plops himself into the seat that was meant for him and the Mayor continues his speech. Haymitch is definitely drunk.

When the Mayor is finished, he takes a seat, and up comes Effie Trinket, the only person in the whole of District Twelve right now that seems happy. She isn't though. She is just trying to get herself bumped up to a better District.

"Welcome, welcome," She greets us all, "to the 74th annual Hunger Games Reaping. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! As always, ladies first!" She takes her time to cross the stage and then dips her hand into the female Reaping bowl. She pulls out one single slip of paper and then crosses back to the podium. Effie smooths out the paper and then waits a long pause before reading the name.

I keeping hoping, wishing, that it's not me, that it's not me, that it's not Marina Everdeen.

And it isn't.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

**Was this good? Is the idea at least good? Don't forget to leave reviews! :)**

**Also: Yes, Blade is totally made up to replace Gale...I just like that name :)...And Blade is a Cepan not a Garde**


	2. You Must Win

There was this one time when I was swimming out in the pond that is in the woods. It was when I developed my second legacy of breathing underwater. I was swimming when I began to feel lightheaded. I ended up at the bottom of the small lake, unable to breathe and gasping for air.

That is how I feel now. Breathless. As soon as I see Prim's duck tail sticking out from her shirt, I am zapped back to reality. I force myself to breathe again. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. _Once I have succeeded in actually living again, I rush to save Prim.

She is my little sister, and I must protect her. I won't let her die in the games. I reach her just before she is about to mount the steps. Effie Trinket is motioning her to move a bit quicker. In one fail swoop of my arm, I pull Prim behind me and in a strangled voice cry out, "I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!"

"No!" Prim cries, "No!"

I turn to face her just as Blade picks her up and carries her off, Prim screaming and kicking.

The realization of what I have done sinks in and all I can think about now is winning. Survival. So I clear my face of all emotion and walk up the stairs and onto the stage where everyone can see me. My breathing in steady and the thought of the Games beats through my head.

"I-I see we h-have a volunteer," Effie Trinket says, shocked. I don't think District Twelve has ever had a volunteer. There is suppose to be some special way for this, like asking for volunteers and shit, but I don't think anyone cares about that anymore.

"What's your name?" Effie is asking me.

"Marina. Everdeen." I say.

"Well I bet my buttons that was your sister!" Effie says, cheery again. I nod in response. "Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" She tries to make a joke of my volunteering, but no one is laughing. Effie turns back to the crowd. "Lets give Marina Everdeen a round of applause."

No one makes a sound. Not a single clap. It happens as if it were planned. Almost everyone in the square puts their three fingers to their lips then rises it in the air. A sign of respect in District Twelve. I feel my eyes begin to water and I force myself not to cry.

Effie Trinket seems a bit stunned at the sight, but she tries to keep the ball rolling. "Now for the boys!" She says, walking over to the other reaping bowl. She doesn't bother digging through, and instead, picks up one from the very top. Walking back to the podium, she opens the paper and calls out the name. "Joseph Mellark!"

No. Not him. Not Joseph Mellark. Not the one boy who I have crushed on for years.

I see him in the crowd, a shocked expression on is face. He doesn't even try to mask his emotions as he makes his way to the stage.

When he reaches the spot next to me, Effie makes us shake hands. His are somewhat sweaty but warm, and he gives me a reassuring squeeze. I don't know why though, he is the one who should be reassured, not me. But I catch a glimpse of myself in the screens and I look terrified. I guess trying to hide my expression just brought it out more.

The mayor reads the treaty that is read every year at the reapings, and then me and Joseph are led into the Justice Building. We are taken to separate rooms, to say good bye to our loved ones, because at least one of us is not coming back.

The room I am taken to is small, and only has one red velvet couch. My first visitor is Adele. At first, we just sort of stand there, as if we were having some telepathic conversation. But we aren't. I finally speak up.

"I'm sorry," I say, barely autibly.

"Shhh," Adele hushes me as she rushes to me and embraces me. "It's not your fault,"

I am on the verge of crying, and a tear escapes. Adele steps back a moment and, wiping away the tear, says, "Don't cry, Marina. You have to be strong. You have to win this."

I know exactly what she means. But we can't say it aloud. I must win because I am a Number. I have to live so that Lorien will live again. My destiny is set in stone. And me being reaped is just a way of life shoving it in my face. M_arina, You have neglected your fate. You have forgotten why you still live. And now you have to remember, now you have to survive, because you are a Number._

I nod my head. "I will try," I whisper.

"You have to win," Adele repeats.

"But how?" I ask. "I can't just kill people! I-I don't want to take another Loric life!"

"I can't tell you how you can win, just that you must. For Lorien. You have to kill a few Lorics to save the whole Loric race. I'm sorry. But you have to."

I nod again. And then a peacekeeper is at the door, pulling Adele away. "Marina! Remember who you are. Never forget!" Then Adele is gone. And I am alone.

A few minutes pass and then Prim and Liala are thrown in the room. Prim immediatly wraps me in a hug, her small arms around my stomach.

"Marina..." She sobs into my chest.

"Hey," I say, prying her off me to have her look up at me with teary blue eyes. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Marina?" She says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Will you try to come back? For me?"

"Yeah." I say, my voice shaky, "I'll try to win. For you, Prim." I turn to Liala. "You'll look after he, won't you?"

She lets out a half-hearted laugh. "Marina, I'be been looking after Prim for years. So of course she is in good hands."

I let a small smile meet my lips and than thank Liala.

Then their time is up. And soon after, Blade enters. This time, I am the one to hug. If this were any usual time, Blade would push me away and make some joke, but now, he just hugs me back.

"Marina," he whispers into my ear, "You have to win. Prim and Adele need you. And... I need you. Please."

"Okay," I whisper back, the softness in his voice leaving me thinking. "I will try."

He lets go of me and walks to the door to leave. "Blade?" I say. He turns back. "Don't let them starve."

He nods, then leaves.

My last visitor is unexpected. Madge Undersee walks in a sits down. I take a seat beside her.

Her tone is urgent as she begins speaking. "In the games, they allow each Tribute to wear one token from their District."

"Uh, yeah." I confirm.

"Will you wear this?" Madge hands me the golden pin she was wearing earlier. I see now that it is a Mockingjay, in flight, with an arrow in it's claws. The golden circle touches it's wingtips. And I love it.

"Really? You want me to wear this? In the arena?" I ask, still shocked at her asking me to wear her beautiful pin.

"Yes. Please. It is very special to me."

"Alright," I say, taking the pin from her hand.

"Thankyou," she says, and then she rushes out.

I am all alone again. But then peacekeepers come in to take me to the train station. There will be tons on cameras there. So I have to change my image to apear stronger. Because I must win.

I am Marina Everdeen. I am 18-years-old and I am going into the Loric Games. And I will win. Because I am a Number.

* * *

**Okay. That was the next chapter. Was it any good? **

**IMPORTANT: After finally coming up with an even better explaination, I have changed afew things in chapter 1. All it is really is that this is the 74th Games, not the 14th... maybe it will make a bit more sense...**

**On the note of the other characters: I will leave this up to the readers. I can either make this a sad story where the other Numbers are other Tributes in the 74th Games (example: Nine is Cato) but they all die in the end, so that is why it would be sad. OR... I can continue it with only Marina and Eight/Joseph being in the 74th Games (and no other Numbers dying...yay) and just sorta speeding up the first book. Then write a second one (re-right for Catching Fire) and introduce some of the other Numbers that way (Example: Nine is Finnick)... So which will it be? REVIEW and tell me!**


	3. On the train

**Okay, I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible : )**

**So, I spent 4 hours writing this a best and as long as I could... even though the 4 hours should have been spent on thing like homework... Anyway, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! : )**

* * *

Boarding the train was no problem. There were many cameras, but I masked my face and made myself as emotionless as possible. Joseph, on the other hand, did not. His eyes were puffy and red; you could tell he had defiantly been crying. Better he find out that he isn't going to live now then later in the arena. Because I'm going to win. I have to, after all. But he really doesn't need the fierce image as much as I do, anyway. People already see his as the stronger of us two, since he is a male and everything. He's tall, and somewhat muscular, making him super cute as well. _Stop, Marina! You need to stop thinking of him as your crush already, and think of him as what he is: an opponent._

But at the moment, with his emerald gaze drifting to the setting sun, and the pale orange light shining dully on his curly mop of hair, that is hard to do.

"Well, well, well," Comes the slow voice of a drunk mentor as Haymitch enters the car. Crap. We are doomed. "So you two were the lucky pick of the litter this year, eh?" He says as he makes his way over to where the drinks are and begins to fill an empty glass with what I can only assume is an alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah, sure, you could say that," comes Joseph's response.

Haymitch laughs at Joseph's reply, apparently not expecting one at all. "So, do I have some fighters this year, or do I have another set of death-expectant losers here among me?"

"You're our mentor, that correct?" Joseph asks. Haymitch nods. "Well than you have to tell us how to survive, don't you? I don't really think drinking is going to help _us _much. In fact, it could very well be the difference between victory and death." Haymitch has a confused look on his face, and I take notice that he said _us_, meaning me too. He wants to help me too. I get a churning feeling in my stomach at the fact that Joseph has my survival in mind while I have already dismissed him being alive.

"How about you put down the drink and we can talk on a sober level mindset, okay?" Haymitch gives him a disgusted look and pulls the glass closer to himself, as if protecting it. And then it just sort of happens. Joseph is sitting there, then he is right next to Haymitch. He Teleported. I'm shocked at this, because I had really thought Joseph was a Cepan, not a Garde. He never used any powers before (Even though it's forbidden, you can usually tell that someone is a Garde by the way they struggle to control new Legacies), so I was always led to believe he didn't have any. I guess I was wrong.

Haymitch stumbles backward at Joseph's sudden appearance, but keeps a firm grip on his drink as Joseph attempts at take it from him. Without thinking, I join in, and pry the glass from Haymitch's hand with telekinesis. Joseph, a little confused as to how the glass got loose from Haymitch's death grip (Haymitch too), but still manages to catch it mid-fall. Haymitch grabs for it, but Joseph is too quick and has already teleported to the seat right beside me.

I jump at his closeness, and reflexively punch him in the stomach. Joseph doubles over in unimaginable pain from my strength, which I'm sure is nothing compared to his. _There you go again, Marina. Leave it to you to always think of him that way. The way you're headed right now, you'll never win._

"Oh, I'm sorry! It was a reflex, I swear!" I say real fast the second I realize that I just basically attacked Joseph.

"Nah, I'm good," He say, sitting up straighter.

Haymitch has recovered and now stands there, looking at us with a wicked grin on his face. "So you're both Garde then..." He says, more to himself.

Joseph teleports over beside him and casually leans on Haymitch's shoulder. "Right you are,"

"How'd you...?" I begin to question the two of them.

"That was you, wasn't it? With the drink?" Joseph asks me.

"Yeah," I say, suddenly sheepish.

Haymitch shrugs Joseph off and says proudly, "Looks like I did get a pair of fighters after all."

* * *

"Deal?" Haymitch questions the two of us. Me and Joseph exchange a look, and then accept Haymitch's offer to stay sober.

"I know that look," Effie Trinket says as she enters and takes a seat at the dinning table located on the other side of the train car. "You two just cut a deal with that drunk bastard, didn't you? What it is? a sponsor each?"

"No, no. This year, we got a smart set of tributes. They want me sober and ready to mentor!" Haymitch and Effie laugh.

"Well you certainly have a better pair than last year. Oh remember what a mess they were? Ha! Didn't even survive the first 10 minutes in the arena!" They laugh again, and it makes me question if Effie Trinket is even sober herself.

Joseph stands and stretches a minute before clearing his throat to get the attention of the two adults laughing their heads off. "Um, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah, sure, you go right ahead. Just be sure to be up bright and early tomorrow; we have a big big big day ahead of us!" Effie squeals in her Capitol accent, which I'm sure is just a Mog accent that is only heard in the Capitol, earning it the name of a Capitol accent.

I swear, just five minutes with this woman, and I already hate hate Mogadorians, Effie Trinket especially.

Joseph turns to me. "Well, goodnight, Marina."

"Goodnight," I say in a small voice. He turns back around, and even before he has left, I make up my mind to go too.

"I'm gonna go too," I say, but I'm sure the two love birds didn't hear me over their loud conversation.

"I'll show you where the room cars are," Joseph tells me as I follow him through the cars like a puppy dog.

He shows me to one of the doors, "This one is yours, I'm pretty sure, and that one," He points to a door down the hall, " Is mine, so if you need anything..." He is awkwardly at a loss for words and I help him out a bit.

"Okay," I say, "Thanks a lot, um, goodnight then," I open the door and walk into the large room prepared for me.

I'm about to close the door when Joseph calls, "Uh, Marina?" I stick my head out into the hallway again. Joseph leans somewhat uneasily against the door post. "I was thinking, maybe we could," He pauses, obviously trying to find the right way to word it. "Well, um, since we're both Garde, I was kinda wonder what your legacies are..."

I smile and hold back my laughter. He really was uneasy about asking me what my legacies are. After I don't say anything, he adds, "I mean in like an Ally type way, not that I would use it against you in the areana or anything..." He is back to being unsettling.

The arena. I hadn't even thought about that. _Marina, you idiot! You let yourself get sucked into that stupid crush of yours and almost told him your Legacies!_

"Um, maybe not..." I say holding back what I really want to say. I really _do_ want to tell him what my Legacies, and I really do want him as an Ally, but I just can't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to kill him...

Before he can say anymore, I close the door, leaving Joseph to standing there, wondering what went wrong.

I peel off my clothing and dump them on the floor, throwing myself onto the bed in nothing but my undergarments.

I allow myself to cry for the first time since Prim was reaped; Really cry. As the tears flow down my face, I keep wonder: _Why? Why was I so unlucky as this? To have the one person I have ever liked finally talk to me. But I can't respond, for fear that I couldn't bring myself to kill him when the time comes..._

* * *

When I wake the next morning, the sun blazing trough my windows. I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. After figuring out how to work the contraption, I am showered from head to toe in hot water and sprayed with all sorts of scented body washes, then rinsed again. When I exit, I smell of lemon and a hint of strawberry, proud of myself for recognizing the foreign fragrances.

I look to see what there is to wear, and find a green blouse and brown pants to be comfortable enough. Leaving the clothes from the night before on the floor, I exit my room and make my way to the dinning car. When I enter, Effie Trinket in eating a luxurious breakfast and Haymitch and Joseph are already deep in conversation. Joseph looks up when I enter, but his gaze quickly flutters away, as if what I had said, or hadn't said, last night had hurt him.

"Well look who finally bothered to wake up!" Haymitch exclaims when I take a seat. "I was just telling Curios Gorge here how to find shelter."

"Joseph," Joseph corrects him. He gives me a look as if to say _how did this idiot ever win the games? _But than looks away as if remembering to ignore me. It annoys me.

"How do you find shelter?" I question Haymitch, who is sipping on a cup of coffee. At least it's not alcohol. He takes a long gulp and holds up a finger, signaling me to wait. Then he makes a big scene of taking his time, drinking coffee.

"How _do_ you find shelter?" I repeat through gritted teeth. Haymitch slams the cup down hard on the table and in response, I take my butter knife and sink it deep into the wooden table, right between Haymitch's fingers.

Everyone goes silent and then Effie, as if just now noticing, cries, "That is Mahogany!"

"Well, look at you," Haymitch says, ignoring Effie, "You know how to use a knife."

"That's not all I can do," I reply, angrily, "And if you really mean to help us, why don't you actually help us?"

"He _is_ trying to help us," Joseph counters, "Maybe you should try and listen."

I feel offended. But I try my best not to let him have the satisfactory of knowing his words got under my skin.

"I'm listening! But nothing helpful is being heard!" I say, giving Joseph a glare. I really hate being an enemy to him.

"I'm sorry," Is all he says. What? "I'm sorry to have started this argument." He gets up to leave and I am utterly speachless. Why does he feel the need to take the blame for starting an argument when I am clearly the culprit? _Because he is just kind that way._

Suddenly, we enter a tunnel and the whole car goes dark. If it weren't for my night vision legacy, I would be completely blind. When the light streams back through the windows, we see that there are thousands of Mogadorians outside the train.

Joseph rushes to a window and stares out at the massive crowd. Then he begins to wave. _Wave? What is he thinking?_

Haymitch pulls the butter knife out of the table and hands it back to me. "You're gonna need this, sweetheart. That boy knows what he's doing."

I make up my mind, right there and then: _I am through with Joseph Mellark. He **is** my enemy._

* * *

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry for changing Effie, but in my defense, she is a Mog, 'nuff said (If it's any consolation, it helps with the Haymitch and Effie ship XD)**

**Alright, please REVIEW! **


	4. Marina means 'of the sea'

I grip the side of the table in an attempt to keep from crying out in pain. These Mogs are _obsessed _with beauty. I'm not sure why really, I guess all the make up and silly wigs are supposed to make up for their ugly nature. My opinion, it doesn't work.

The only Mog who has introduced themself to me is Venia. The other two, who according to Venia are part of my prep team, as is she, haven't bothered to say much, other than the shared looks and mumbles between themselves. Venia tells me that the one with the evergreen colored skin (appearently it's a fashon here in the Capitol to color your skin...?) is Octavia. And the other with the purple hair and exaggerated eye make up is Flavius.

"I'm sorry!" Venia apologizes for tugging too hard on my hair. I hardly felt a thing.

"No, it's alright," I tell her, and it is. I decided I'll be kind to her, since she is the only one being nice to me, and she won't be in the Arena.

Venia and the other two step back a moment to look at me. "Perfect!" Venia squeals, "Bring in Hector!"

"Hector? Who's that?" I ask.

"Why, he's your stylist," Venia tells me before her, Octavia, and Flavius scurry out of the room.

I'm alone for the first time since I got off the train. A few minutes pass before a man walks in. He isn't as pale as all the Mogadorians I've seen, and little make up is applied to his face. "Hello, Marina," He says.

"Hello," I say. He circles around me several times before stopping.

"You can put your robe back on and come with me," He tells me. I follow his instructions and he takes me to a small room with a large glass window of a view of the Capitol.

"I like your hair. Who did it?" He asks me.

"You want to talk about my hair, or about how you are going to make the Capitol people love me through costumes?" I ask him.

"I'm just curios as to who braided your hair is all," He say calmly.

"My Cepan," I answer him coldly. I don't like him at all. Too friendly. Then I realize that Mogs probably don't know what Cepans are, "They are-" I begin but Hector cuts me off.

"I know what Cepans are. I am one" This trip seems to be full of surprises.

"You're a Cepan? You're Loric?" I question.

"Yes, I am," He states.

"But I thought only Mogadorians lived in the Capitol?"

"They do. I'm from District 7,"

"What? But I don't get it?!"

"They don't really publicize the fact that Stylists come from the Districts. They think that Loric fashion should come from Loric themselves."

"Is my prep team also Loric?"

"No. They are all Mogadorians."

"But why are you from District 6? Shouldn't you be from 12?"

"They don't want the Stylist to know the Tribute. That's why your stylist isn't from 12."

"Well, it makes me feel a little more comforting that there is another Loric here."

"Don't you have the male Tribute? And your mentors?"

"I don't like them very much..." I say. Lunch gets served and after moments of silence between us, Hector speaks up.

"Marina..." He says more to himself then me, "It means _of the sea_."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hector asks me. I nod. I stand beside District 12's chariots. Soon, we will depart for the Tribute parade. Me and Joseph are both dressed from head to toe in all black. Our stylists have told us that we will be lit on fire, but it won't be real. Somehow, that isn't reassuring.

Joseph already stands on the chariot and I step up to get on. I have a little trouble mounting myself, and Joseph's hand reaches out to help. I almost smack it away, but instead, take it. He's strong, and pulls me up with ease.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"No problem," He say coolly.

"Alright," Hector calls from behind, "We're gonna light you guys up. Don't be afraid." I don't feel anything at all, and I start to think maybe he didn't light us. But when I look back, the cape I wear is ablaze.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Joseph asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say, turning my attention back to the line. District 11's chariot is starting to move. A few seconds later, ours is in motion. I hear hector yell something else, but the roar of the crowd drowns it out.

"I think he said to hold hands," Joseph shouts over the noise. He goes for my hand and at his touch, I retraced it. "It's alright, Marina, I don't bite."

I look over and Joseph has this goofy grin on his face. It causes me to smile too. I place my hand out back by my side and Joseph places his in mine. His hand is warm and offers me comfort.

The crowd goes absolutely wild when they see us. Hector's words from earlier ring through my head: _Just s__mile and wave_

So I do just that, smile and wave at the crowd. Someone throws me a red rose, but misses. I use telekinesis to pull it toward me. The crowd lets out another round of roars. Smelling the flower, I send a kiss back in the general direction of the gifter.

When we reach the City Circle, I realize I'm squeezing Joseph's hand so hard that it must have lost circulation by now. I ease up on my grip but he still holds my hand tightly. "No, don't let go," He says, "I fear I'll fall over." He gives me a cheesy smile, and for the sake of the cameras, I return it.

At the City Circle, all twelve chariots circle around and then halt to a stop once Setrakus Ra, the Mogadorain leader, stands. As the sun begins to fade, me a Joseph shine even brighter, and it is clear we are getting more than our fair share of camera time. Perfect.

Ra gives this whole bull shit speech over why the Loric Games exists. _Yeah, yeah, we know you own us,_ I think.

When he is done, I look up to find him starring down at me and Joseph. I get a chill down my spine at his icy gaze.

The Chariots circle once more before the doors to the training center open up and we enter in our order.

Hector, Devdan (Joseph's stylist from District 8), and Haymitch are there when our chariots stop moving.

"Ah, Marina of the sea, how was it?" Hector asks me.

"More like 'girl on fire'" Joseph says. I look to him to see if he is kidding, but he isn't.

"It was okay," I answer. We get down from the chariot and I notice the other Tributes shooting us dirty looks. We literally outshone them all.

"Standing there for so long was tiring. Do we get to go to our rooms now?" Joseph asks.

"Yes," Effie says, appearing out of nowhere, "Each District gets a penthouse, and since you are from 12, you get the one on the very top floor!" Effie seems excited about it.

We begin walking to the elevator, me and Joseph behind the rest. "Thanks," Joseph says to me, "For helping me. I would have fallen off that thing if you hadn't kept me there," He chuckles a little.

"Yeah, " I say, "Me too,"

"So, do you want to reconsider telling me your legacies?" He asks uncomfortably. I can't help but get the feeling he is trying to hit on me.

_Marina, end this conversation now!_

"No," I whisper.

"Look, Marina, I just want to be your Ally is all," He says, " I didn't really want to have to say that because I thought that since we were from the same District, we would just be automatically allies..." He seems a bit sad.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't want to be your ally, Joseph."

_ Ouch! That was the most painful thing I have ever said. Why? Why is this my life?_

I look back over a Joseph, who doesn't respond. He has a pained look in his eyes. I think I really hurt him. We enter the elevator in silence. Neither of us speak a word as the elevator races up to the 12th floor.

* * *

**SO? How was that?**

**Okay, so I thought that since Cinna is like a good friend to Katniss, then for Marina, Hector works perfect! I'm not yet sure how I will get around 'the girl on fire' and 'Marina of the sea' since they practically contradict each other...**

**Devdan is the man Eight talked about. The guy who knew Eight was the rabbit. He was under a tree. I don't know how else to explain him... If you don't know who I'm talking about, look it up in The Rise of Nine book when they are walking to that small campsite and Eight is telling the story of his Cepan's death.**

**(Did you see what I did with the stylists? How Hector is from 7 and Devdan is from 8? LOL) **

**This was short, sorry. But since I have no school tomorrow (and probably Thursday too) because of snow, I will try to update this by Friday :)**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what awkward situation I should do next between Joseph and Marina. lol XD**


	5. Maybe friends?

When I wake up the next morning, I am surprisingly restless. Once we had reached our 'pent house' type place, I went straight to my room. I played around with a couple of things and went to sleep soon after that. Judging by how fully rested I feel, it must be late morning. I hope I'm not late for training.

I get up and, after the experience from the train, am able to take a shower with ease. I exit the bathroom and find a gray and black outfit laid out for me.

Getting dressed, I leave my room and find my way back to the dinning room. No one is there, and I wonder how late I really am. I decide to skip breakfast and go straight to the Training Center; maybe they haven't started yet...

"Ah, Marina, you're awake before everyone else, how lovely," I hear Effie Trinket's voice behind me.

I turn. "I am?"

"Yes, it's only 7:40," Effie replies, taking a plate and serving small portions of things off the spread.

"Oh," I say. "I feel like I had 12 hours of sleep..." I follow her lead and shovel some eggs and a roll onto a plate.

"The comfort of the Capitol beds," Effie says. We sit down at the table and the only words spoken are small talk about our costumes from the Tribute Parade.

Haymitch joins us within a half hour and when Joseph comes in, I notice we have the same outfit. The conversation turns to training and The Games.

"Alright you two, for the next three days, you will be training with the rest of the Tributes. On the last day, you will be taken for your private session with the Game makers. What you show them will get you a score of 1-12. Now the score is everything; it will determine who are most likely to survive the games. What are you two good at?" Haymitch finishes.

"Marina is an excellent hunter," Joseph says. My jaws drops; Why is _he_ complimenting _me_? Haymitch raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well Joseph is strong," I state as I compose myself.

"Marina is smart and cunning," Joseph says back.

"Joseph can shapeshift," I say, turning from Haymitch to Joseph. I can see the surprise in his eyes and it causes a smirk to tug at the corners of my lips.

"Okay, okay," Haymitch says. "That's enough. What's this little game you two are playing?"

"I don't know; Ask Joseph," I answer.

"Oh, sure, blame it on me." Joseph says to me.

"Alright!" Haymitch shouts, silencing us both. "Clearly you two have some issues to work out." He gives us both a look that says _Now shut up and listen! _Continuing, he says, "I want you to stay together at all times." I groan and Joseph begins to protest. "All times!" Haymitch says loudly. "And steer clear of what you're good at; no showing off your legacies. Make sure to save that for your private sessions. Okay?"

We both nod.

"You need to be down at the Training Center by 10:00," Haymitch says, dismissing us from the conversation. I continue to pluck off pieces of my roll and eat quietly. When I feel like I've eaten enough, I go back to my room. I don't feel like doing much, and just end up sitting and starring at the ceiling, a bit of thinking going on too.

_I wonder about the other Tributes... How many are Garde with developed legacies? _It might be tricky to take out some of the Tributes if their legacies make them hard to find or kill. _Joseph defiantly has the upper hand with the Teleporting... What am I even good at? Hiding is all really. But it will be hard for others to kill me since I have a healing Legacy. I just hope no one else does too..._

I hear a slight knocking sound at the door and jump up to open it. Joseph stands there.

"Marina, it's 9:50; time to go down to the Training Center," He says.

"Oh, okay," I reply, stepping out into the hallway and closing my door. We walk to the elevator and step in.

Haymitch passes by just as the doors begin to close. "Together at all times!" He repeats, not bothering to look up at us. I roll my eyes even though he can't see it.

We ride the elevator in silence and when it reaches the Training Center, the doors open with a hiss. Everyone is already there and me and Joseph are the last District. They all watch us as we approach; none of them have matching outfits. _Oh great, Haymitch wants to present us as a team. Maybe he just doesn't get it...__  
_

When we reach the group, the main instructor begins to speak. Her name is Atlas. She tells us that we will have free will over which training areas we would like to go and that here is to be no fighting with other Tributes. Then she dismisses us. About five or so Tributes head for the deadly looking weapons, some just wonder around and then there are people like me and Joseph who choose to go to something like knot-tying.

The instructor there seems pleased to finally have some one to teach; you can tell that knot-tying is not a popular choice of training.

The Mog teaches us how to tie simple knots. From what I have learned from Blade and tying knots for snares, I am beyond a beginner's level. The instructor takes notice of this, and before long, _I_ am teaching _him_ new knots.

After spending a large amount of time with knot-tying, me and Joseph say good bye to the instructor, who thanks me for teaching him new knots. We walk away from the station and I immediately spot the legacy training area. I pull Joseph towards it.

"Hey, you know what Haymitch said: no legacies," Joseph says, but I can tell he is just as eager as I am to go there.

"Com'on, who cares what the drunken bastard says, get up there," I say with a smile as I shove him towards the station.

"No!" Joseph says, trying to make a straight face, but fails miserably.

I give him the puppy dog eyes and ask in the sweetest voice I can muster, "Can't just watch? Pleeease!"

"Fiiiine," Joseph gives in._ Ugh, Marina! Stop being so..so.. Marina!_

We walk over to the area where a boy from District Two is facing off with a Mogadorian. Me and Joseph stand with the growing group of watchers. A girl with black hair and small features yells out, "Beat the shit out of him, Cato!" I assume she is from Two as well.

Cato lunges forward at the mog, who doesn't move out of the way in time, and Cato's fist lands right in his ribs. Cato pulls away and then attacks again using a legacy I've never seen before. His skin turns a shiny metal color and when his fist makes impact with the Mog's chin, he explodes into a pile of ash. The District Two girl whoops and hollers and Cato's victory.

Joseph turns to me, " Wow." Is all he says, and I'm thinking the same. _That Cato just obliterated that Mog within seconds. How can we compete with that in the arena? I might not be able to heal myself quick enough..._

Me and Joseph step away from the Legacy training. "So, what do you want to do next?" He asks me.

"Um, I don't know really. Camouflage?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure."

We walk to the empty camouflage section (shocker) and Joseph immediately picks up a brush and starts painting his arm. Not knowing what to really do, I take a brush and start swirling dark colors on my forearm. After a while, my work looks like a jungle got thrown in a blender, and Joseph's is like a perfect looking wood.

"Wow, where did you learn that?" I ask him.

He smiles and looks up from his paint work. "I used to decorate the cakes at the bakery."

"The bakery?" I question.

"I had a job there a few years ago," Joseph answers. He looks past me before whispering, "I think you have a shadow."

I glance back to see a small, pale girl with blonde hair looking at us from behind a pole. "I think she's from 11." Joseph says.

"She looks too young to have been reaped," I say. The girl looks to be about 7 only.

He shrugs, "Maybe a legacy?"

"Maybe..." I say, walking over to the small sink to wash off the paint.

"How did you know I can shapeshift?" He finally asks me.

"How do you know how I hunt?" I ask him back, not looking up from scrubbing my arm in the soapy water. When he doesn't reply, I answer both questions, "The lynx. You were that stupid animal that followed me around. I thought I killed you?"

"Well, an arrow through the heart probably would have killed any normal lynx," He says. I turn and give him a questioning look. He's suddenly beside me, with a finger to his lips. "It's a secret," He says.

I laugh.

"You know, you're a very confusing person Marina," He says, playing with my hair a little. I push his hand away.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly the easiest person to read either," I say, stepping away from the sink.

"Really? I'm not?" Joseph moves to the sink and proceeds to clean off the colors from his arm. "I always thought I was a simple guy."

"Simple? Well that's one word I would probably not use to describe you." I say, walking away as the whistle goes off, signalling for lunch.

When no one is looking, Joseph teleports next to me. "You're not suppose to use legacies," I say, mimicking him and Haymitch both.

" Who cares what the drunken bastard says, right?" He repeats my words from earlier. I look up at him; he's grinning and starring back down at me.

_Marina! Stop! He's your enemy, remember! _I shut off my sub conciseness. Today, I'm just me. Maybe me and Joseph can at least be friends before one or both of us die...


	6. Avox who?

"How did training go today?" Haymitch asks us when we sit down for dinner. Effie Trinket sits at the head of the table while Haymitch sits at the other. Hector and Devdan are seated on one side so me and Joseph take the only two remaining chairs; next to each other. Our shoulders momentarily brush and it sends shivers down my spine.

Me and Joseph share a quick glance as if remembering. He just grins and I force myself not to. "Good, I guess, if training is suppose to be good..." I answer.

"Make any allies?" He questions, leaning forward as if to stare intimidatingly at me. I doesn't work. _You could say that_, I think, but out loud, just answer with a no. "No surprise..." Haymitch responds, sitting back in a relaxing position.

"I had lunch with some friends today," Effie begins to say. Oh god. "And I told them what wonderful Tributes you two are! They were happy to know that you both are...are...have powers..."

"Garde," Joseph tells her.

"Garde," she says, giving Joseph a look that shows her thanks. "That you are both Garde, and they may consider sponsoring one or both of you!"

"That's great!" Joseph fakes the enthusiasm. Neither of us could care less about sponsors. The conversation drones on and on as the different courses of the meal pass. Soon, the dessert is served; a moist, rich red velvet cake iced with an orange butter cream frosting. A Number Twelve is perfectly written on top in neat, black cursive.

I'm nearly stuffed already from the several dishes of lux meats and tropical vegetables and strange grains.

"We ordered this cake special for you two," Hector tells Joseph and I. It makes me smile at the thought.

When they cut it, I can see that the icing in between the layers is a mixed shades of yellow. Together with the red and orange, it forms a beautiful design appearing as flames.

"Oh, Hector, it's wonderful! I love it!" I say with sincere honesty. "Thank you!" I get up and walk over to his seat, embracing him in an awkward half hug

"Anything for The Queen of the Sea of Flames," he says into my ear.

I pull back from the hug and let out a half-hearted laugh. Marina of The Sea of Flames. I like it.

Sitting back down next to Joseph, I am handed a monstrous piece of the cake. I'm so full, but in favor of Hector getting this for us, I force myself to eat some of the deluxe dessert. After a couple forkfuls, I can't consume anymore, and push the plate forward to show that I am done. A servant comes and takes the plate off the crimson colored table cloth within ten seconds flat. There are many of them, all standing at attention close by, but not close enough to be invading our personal space.

I feel rude talking about people when they are right there, but my curiosity gets the better of me. "Why are there so many servants?"

"They're Avoxes, Marina," Effie says, dappling her lips with a napkin as if there was food still there. Which it wasn't; she's just constantly paranoid about her look, as are all the Mogadorains in the Capitol.

My stomach begins to churn. I definitely ate way too much. I turn to face an Avox that has just placed down a second piece in front of Joseph, who doesn't refuse but instead, just hands off the empty plate and takes a fork to the new slice of cake. "Can I have a glass of water? And maybe-... Hey wait, I know you!" The Avox girl with auburn hair stares at me in confusion, but her eyes show fear and recognition.

I remember her from the dark winter evening as I was heading home from hunting in the woods with Blade. I had had a fully stocked hunting bag, and when I saw a shadow of a figure behind me, I thought they were going to try and steal my game. When I turned though, she was there, sitting in a wheelchair. The poor girl had been paralyzed from birth, and hearing about my Legacy, had wanted to pay me to heal her. "I won't take your money," I had said to her as she offered gold coins. "Please," She begged, almost on the verge of tears. "I won't take your money." I repeated. "Only your word that you won't tell a single soul who healed you." She violently nodded her head, a few of the tears welled up her eyes escaping.

I brought her to my home and healed her there. The screams of pain muffled by a gag. She was healed. And she kept her promise not to tell a soul, because using legacies in the Districts is forbidden and punishable by death. I never saw her again though. But I heard several rumors of her mysteriously being healed. Some said that the head Peacekeeper got suspicious and questioned her, but that she never gave in, and was taken to the Capitol. I never gave it much thought since then. But now, the memory floods my mind.

"Marina, don't be silly, of course you don't know an Avox!" Effie laughs, amused. The Avox scurries out of the room.

Joseph snaps his fingers, turning everyone's attention to him. "You're right! Gabby Garcia! She looks just like her!"

"That's what it must be!" I say in the best excited voice I can muster.

But it's a lie. Gabby Garcia is probably the exact opposite of this girl. But I won't tell anyone that. Joseph covered for me, and for that, I am thankful.

"Well, if that's all..." Effie says.

We finish up eating our food and begin to our rooms. Joseph's is down the same hall as mine, so we walk together. When we reach my room, he pauses for a moment. "Gabby Garcia?"

"Um, yeah long story... that I sorta... can't tell." I say back.

He glances away, down the other side of the hallway. I wonder where it leads to?

"Have you been up to the roof yet?" He asks me.

"No. Are we allowed?"

"Yeah. It's a beautiful view. But it's kind of windy." I take that as code for: _No one can overhear us._

"Alright then, lead the way," I say, following him as we continue down the hall.

We go a short distance before reaching a door. He opens it and a rush of cold air hits me hard. I shiver.

"Told you it was windy," Joseph says. The roof is full of vegetation; row after row of elevated flower beds line the whole place.

"What do you think?" Joseph asks, turning around and holding his arms out like he's showing it all to me.

"Looks like the perfect get away from reality," I reply.

"Would you like a tour?" He asks with that silly grin he wears so often.

I play along. "I would love to."

He takes my hand in his, and I feel like this is all his way of trying to flirt with me. Leading me all around he makes up silly ideas to what things are. "This," He points to a blue flower, "Is a Marina."

I laugh, and this just edges him on. "I believe it came from a planet called 'Earth'"

"You're making that up," I say, barely containing my laughter.

"No really!" He says, trying to put on a serious face. He plucks the flower from where it is and gets down on one knee. "Oh, Marina," He says is a foolish accent. It brings another round of laughter, which I try to control. He continues. "How can I ever repay you for being my girl of the sea of fire?"

I hold back my laughter, the corners of my lips pulled up in a grin. "Repay? What did I do?"

"You save me from going insane with all these crazy games!" He laughs. I pull him to his feet.

"Yeah, right, and we're characters in some crazy fangirl's fiction." (lol XD)

"Who knows!" He says excited, handing me the flower. I take it.

"Thank you," I say, this time without laughing.

He cuts out the funny charm and his expression become serious as he gives me a questioning look.

I sigh. "I-I helped her back in District Twelve. She needed something and I gave it to her, and it was something forbidden."

He raises an eyebrow, pressing for more details. "Oh alright," I give in. "She was the cripple girl who suddenly was healed and I was the healer."

Joseph's face turns to shock. "You're the one who healed her? You have a healing Legacy?"

I just nod, no words come through the guilt I feel. I swallow it back. "I-I just feel so responsible..."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Joseph says placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Maybe," I say, placing my forehead on his shoulder and he pulls me closer. Somehow, it feels right. It lasts a few short seconds before I pull off him, not to be too awkward. I shake my head. "I can't think about this."

He gives me a sad look. "I have to go." I tell him, walking away.

"Marina," he calls from behind me. I don't stop. "Marina!" He calls again and a single tear runs down my face. Before opening the door, I turn and look at a frozen Joseph.

"Goodnight," I say, then walk away.

* * *

**ER MA GOD! Navrina! But Marina just won't accept it! I'm really looking forward to writing the Navrina in the Games. And don't worry: There will be no Glato, only Clato!**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
